Hey Scott
by Luli-Potter
Summary: Una fotografía por cada sonrisa esbozada y por cada aliento robado. Hey, Scott, don't make it bad. [Serie de drabbles.]
1. Take a sad song and make it better

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf no me pertenece, los personajes y escenarios son propiedad de Jeff Davies y MTV.

**Summary:** Una fotografía por cada sonrisa esbozada y por cada aliento robado. Hey, Scott, don't make it bad.

(Serie de drabbles sobre la vida de Scott McCall en todos sus matices.)

**Nota:** Este fic es una serie de drabbles sobre Scott, pero no es cien por ciento Scott-centric. Habrá muchas cosas dentro del canon, otras que no, y otras basadas en algunos headcanons (míos o no tan míos.) Y sí, mucho hey jude. Qué se le va hacer.

-Luli.

* * *

><p>.::.<p>

_Hey Scott, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better._

A Scott le gusta el helado de menta con chocolate. Le fascina. Todos los jueves, los días que su madre sale más temprano del hospital, pasa a la salida de la escuela a buscarlos a él y a Stiles, y pasan por la heladería frente a la plaza principal de Beacon Hills antes de ir a casa. Todos los jueves Scott pide un cono con dos bochas, una de menta con chocolate y otra de melón. Stiles lo mira de reojo sobre su hombro (qué asco Scott, cómo te pude gustar un helado que sabe a dentífrico) y pide un cono de fresa, enteramente de fresa. Antes pedía de crema granizada y chocolate, pero la fresa es el sabor favorito de su madre y ella lleva dos semanas en el hospital (Scott no sabe realmente de qué está enferma, pero tampoco pregunta), así que el cono es cien por ciento fresa.

A Scott le gusta sentarse en el salón de su casa y mirar Los Simpsons con su padre, riéndose de chistes que no entiende completamente pero son simpáticos; porque sabe que son muy preciados y selectos los momentos en que su padre permanece en casa, y sobre todo de buen humor, dispuesto a ver caricaturas con su hijo. Scott no sabe por qué sus padres se gritan de noche, por eso hay noches donde se escabulle por la ventana de su habitación y toca la puerta de la casa de Stiles, donde siempre es bien recibido, donde su amigo nunca hace preguntas.

A Scott le gustan los perros. Adora a esas criaturas fieles, adorables, suaves y cálidas como los abrazos de su madre. Había un perro que vivía por la Hudson Avenue que todos los vecinos alimentaban y dejaban jugar con sus hijos, pero nunca le abrían las puertas de su hogar. Una vez Scott intentó llevárselo a casa, pero su padre, furioso, echó al pobre animal a patadas. Siempre quiso tener un perro. Una vez tuvo un hámster, pero la serpiente de Stiles se lo almorzó una tarde del verano anterior, cuando hacía tanto calor que tanto él como Stiles habían olvidado alimentarla mientras trabajaban en la ardua tarea de no hacer nada tirados en el pasto del patio trasero.

A Scott no le gusta el café, como tampoco le gustan las cosas amargas. Todas las mañanas desayuna un vaso de leche con chocolate mientras su madre prepara el café. El aroma del café es relajante, sabe a mañanas reconfortantes y perezosas; pero el café en sí es amargo y egoísta. Scott detesta su sabor seco como el cartón, aunque se lo traga con dificultad mientras espera sentado en la recepción del hospital a que su madre termine su turno extra (sólo pasaré a ver a Claudia cariño, no tardaré más que unos minutos.)

A Scott no le gusta la canela, porque sabe a decepción. Hubo un tiempo en que solía gustarle, cuando era más niño, y la madre de Stiles hacía un riquísimo pastel de manzana con canela y todos los domingos lo invitaba a su casa a merendar. Hoy lo detesta, porque lo único que hay en la nevera de la casa de Stiles son varias botellas de whisky a medio vaciar y un triste y raquítico pastelito de crema con canela. Pero sonríe, toma el pastelito y lo sirve en un plato. Prepara un café con sabor a cartón y sube las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Stiles (la segunda puerta de la izquierda, esa que está llena de carteles de "PELIGRO: ZONA RADIOACTIVA" y símbolos de Batman) de donde su amigo no ha tenido intención de salir en días, no desde que tuvo que ver cómo la luz abandonaba los ojos de su madre y las máquinas a las que estaba conectada entraban a sonar sus alarmas, mientras se lo llevaban a rastras de la habitación del hospital. Claro que no le había contado nada de eso a Scott, lo sabía por su madre, pero eso tampoco tenía por qué saberlo Stiles.

A Scott le gusta ver a Stiles hablar sin parar, verlo saltar de un lado para el otro mientras une temas completamente diferentes de un modo que revolucionaría la ética de cualquier licenciado en comunicaciones. Scott es feliz de verlo así, porque si bien la hiperactividad de su mejor amigo irrita a la mayoría de la gente, a Scott lo entretiene, porque es Stiles el que pone en palabras muchas de las cosas que él mismo no se atreve a decir en voz alta.

A Scott le gusta ver a su madre sonreír mientras prepara el café, aún si hay una silla vacía en la mesa, aún si Scott no dice ni una sola palabra; y le gusta el programa de radio que suena de fondo, porque aunque sea simple, banal y tan de pueblo chico, a Scott le entretiene. Y porque a pesar de todas las cosas que no le gustan, de las cosas que ha perdido en sus cortos catorce años de vida, hay muchas cosas que sí le gustan, porque todas ellas juntas le saben a hogar.


	2. Remember to let him into your heart

**Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf no me pertenece, los personajes y escenarios son propiedad de Jeff Davies y MTV.

**Nota:** Este drabble no es tan bonito como el anterior, pero lo escribí durante una clase de Literatura donde analizamos Abel Sánchez y fue decididamente un martirio.

Anyway, espero que les guste.

* * *

><p>.::.<p>

_Remember to let him into your heart. Then you can start to make it better._

La envidia no tiene antónimo. No es como el amor o el odio. No tiene algo que se le oponga porque la envidia la genera uno mismo, no los demás.

Hay días en los que se odian. Se detestan. Se sonríen con cinismo y fingen tolerarse en silencio, sin ser consientes de que el otro también los está detestando. Stiles finge estar de ánimo para hacer chistes, Scott finge que le hacen gracia. Amos se guardan los rencores, ambos se odian y se resienten.

Hay días que no, que comprenden que la vida que les tocó es esta y no hay nada que puedan hacer al respecto. Esos días se perdonan, a pesar de jamás haber llegado a pelearse. Stiles perdona a Scott por ser tan bueno en todo, por ni siquiera intentar fallar, por ser el nene de mamá, por sr poderoso, por ser incorruptible, por ser siempre el héroe de la historia. Scott perdona a Stiles por ser libre, por decir lo que piensa sin ningún tipo de filtro, por tener la posibilidad de llevar una vida como un humano normal y desperdiciarla, por no quebrarse en dos cada vez que una desgracia los golpea, por permitirse no hacer siempre lo correcto.

Pero hay días en los que se muerden la lengua y aprietan los puños, desvían la mirada y contienen la rabia asesina que los envuelve. Ambos tienen cosas que reclamar, ambos tienen los gritos atorados en la garganta. Son como hermanos, pero si fueran hermanos de sangre no se tolerarían. Ambos son Caín y ambos son Abel, ambos son envidiosos y demasiado intolerantes para su propio bien.

Hay días que Stiles quisiera golpear a Scott por ser tan rematadamente imbécil; hay días que Scott quisiera matar a Stiles por ser tan altanero y creerse mejor que los demás.

Ninguno de los dos tiene razón. Se pelean, se odian, se perdonan y se aman. Son como hermanos: enemigos condenados a amarse, aunque jamás elegirían a otro como amigo, porque nadie puede odiarte con más intensidad que alguien que te ama.


End file.
